Chance Encounters
by Austman
Summary: What happens when a deadly assassin and young girl cross paths? Nothing good I assure you. Sorry I suck so bad at descriptions, but this is my first fic so I would appreciate reviews. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! If anybody reading this has read my notes on this story and remember that I said it was supposed to be a one-shot well... I lied. I'm turning this into a short series that will be approximately...4 or 5 chapters long and will consist of one of each of the main characters POVs (Maybe more if necessary). Also, it is meant to keep along the course of cannon, but there may be a few elements that are not so easily considered as such. Anyway, this is my first story so please review and, most importantly, enjoy!**

**I don't own RWBY! Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**EDIT: I added a bar inbetween Ruby's and Wolf's POVs so it's more obvious when it switches. I also fixed some grammatical errors and mistakes.**

Chance Encounters

It was a warm June night and all was quiet in the Industrial District of Vale. Well, except for a certain red cloaked 10 year old who was out WAY past her curfew. As she was walked down the dark streets she could not help but apprehensive about what could be lurking just around the corner. This was a _bad _part of town, and she knew it! In fact, it wasn't even her idea to come out here. It was her sister's idea to sneak out, and go through the dangerous district at 11:00 at night. Ruby wanted none of it, but her sister was very persuasive, as always.

"_Awwww, is little Ruby scared?" teased Yang"_

"_NO!" yelled Ruby. "Of course I'm not!_

"_Fine, then prove it." Yang retorted with a menacing smile._

"_How!" Ruby quickly replied with confidence evident in her voice._

"_With a little test, of course!" Exclaimed Yang excitedly._

_Yang gave her a very scary smile that let Ruby know she was not going to like her sister's "little test"._

So now here was Ruby walking the dark streets of the industrial district, at night, with no one around. She tried to get Yang to come along, but of course she wouldn't, and said that Ruby had to do this alone in order to prove herself. But Ruby's resolve was great and still agreed to go. But her surroundings were starting to get to her. A creak here, a crack there, she even thought she heard a gunshot somewhere far in the distance.

Ruby was strong though, diligent, and unwavering! Nothing could-

"AHHHHHH! A RAT! A RAT! GET AWAY!" screamed Ruby, throwing one of her books, she never got the chance to drop them off at home, at the tiny creature that was causing her so much distress.

This seemed to work well, and the rat ran off into the darkness of a ruined building that seemed like it could fall at any moment

"That was too close" said Ruby, trying to calm down. "I'll have to stay on my toes if I want to get out alive!"

Ruby quickly started walking again in the same direction that she was going before her little "Brush with Death". But this time, she had a new appreciation of life and all of its gifts, or at least until she heard another creak and broke down to start praying to the almighty Monty for her life.

"Please lord save me!" she prayed. "I swear I'll never touch Yang's hairdryer ever again! I swear to you I won't!"

After a few minutes she finally realized how silly she was acting and looked up. The street she was on was actually lit up and she could see that she had stumbled upon a construction site. This made her nervous.

"Uh oh." She said to no one in particular. "Nothing good comes from construction sites in the movies."

Said construction site was also just like those in the movies. Precariously hanging beams, lots of dangerous looking vehicles, and not to mention it was pitch black. Of course the idea of having a new adventure sparked curiosity in the young girl's eyes. The same girl, mind you, which was praying to Monty for life over a rat not 15 minutes prior. She had to investigate though so she set off, taking in the menacing site as she came closer.

"Whoa." Was all Ruby could say as she stared up at the huge construction being built, obviously a building. As she gazed ever higher up the stricter she saw something catch her eye, a black shape of sorts. It looked like a person. It darted from her view just as quick as it captured it. That was it, the last straw, her curiosity was peaked and she could not fight the urge to investigate any longer!

I mean what sane person wouldn't go into a dark dangerous construction lot in the dead of night chasing some shady shadow, right? Also, you should still note that this is the girl who was afraid of a rat! But fate was trying to tell her something when she came upon a rather tall fence blocking her from her goal, but Ruby Rose would not be thwarted so easily!

-10 Minutes Later-

"What the heck is this thing made out of? Diamond!" complained a very irate Ruby after trying, once again, to cut the fence with a pair of wire cutters she found on the ground near the site.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" Ruby stated heroically, once again talking to herself.

Ruby dropped the useless tool, grabbed the fence, and started to climb. She had tried to avoid this because she wasn't too keen on her cloak snagging and making her fall.

"I will conquer you!" yelled an excited Ruby, but with a hint of fear in her voice. Let it be noted, however, that the fence is about 10 feet high, tops.

She did conquer her obstacle, however, and was now staring into a very poorly lit lot that she knew had to hold tons entertainment. She was starting to think that this trip was not so bad after all!

Unbeknownst to her, however, a group of dangerous thugs was lurking just inside the darkness, planning their move against a large Faunes rights protest taking place the next day, and a deadly assassin was about to make his move to stop them.

Oh Ruby, what have you got yourself into this time.

* * *

To say Wolf was dangerous is probably the biggest understatement ever…of all time. He is easily one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, people in Vale, especially when you consider his heritage. You see, Wolf is what most people refer to in old stories as a "Beomorph". Beomorphs are creatures that are stronger, faster, and can live vastly longer than both humans and faunes combined, but against "popular" belief, they can't turn into beowolves. Nobody really knows what they are or that they ever existed because they were believed to have gone extinct generations before, but there were still a few roaming around such as Wolf and his brother Gregory.

Right now though, Wolf is on a mission and it's extremely important. The leader of the White Fang gave him this letter himself, and insisted that wolf get to work immediately.

"_You called for me sir." asked Wolf politely, walking up to the desk in the center of the room. _

_Wolf had been in the old man's office many times before, but there was a very agitated air about it at the moment. Nothing seemed out of place, the Master had various incense around his office, as well as music playing on his radio, very old by the sound of it, and he even had his usual cup of tea. Yes, nothing was out of place, but something was definitely troubling the him._

_Yes…I did…look at this." the old leader of the White Fang threw an envelope on the table between him and Wolf._

_Wolf opened the envelope to reveal a piece of parchment that had some disturbing claims on it. It told of a group of men planning to bomb an entire Faunes rights protest that was going to take place in a few days, disturbing even to think about. _

"_May I ask who found this?" Wolf was genuinely curious who could have stumbled upon such an important find, not taking his eyes off the paper. _

"_Blake Belladona and Adam Taurus." responded the old man. "They are proving to be quite the diligent members."_

"_Indeed. I have spoken with both of them on a few occasions and they show a lot of potential" stated Wolf. "More importantly though, what do you want me to do with the thugs?"_

"_Destroy them." said the old man. "Make sure you do it quietly, we can't have the press on our tails, can we?"_

"_Are you quite certain, sir?" asked Wolf. "I mean we could just bring this to the po-" Wolf was cut off by the man sitting across from him._

"_No. We will have to deal with this ourselves. It's not like the humans would help us anyways, you understand."_

_Of course, sir. It will be done." Wolf assured the old man. _

"_Remember, make sure you do it quietly, Wolf. We don't need the press, or the police, sniffing around." said the man._

"_Of course not, sir. I'll get it done quick and quiet." And with that, Wolf left._

That was two days ago, and wolf was able to track the group of thugs to their temporary hideout in a construction site that had been shut down a week prior. Wolf heard it had to do with some kind of legal issue, it would offer no real help for the task ahead so he let it slip from his mind.

Wolf walked across the dangling hunk of metal, strung up by a crane, toward the road to check that the coast was clear one last time before things got underway. He got to the edge and noticed something red in the distance, it was small, and was looking up at him! He quickly darted back across his perch and jumped into the unfinished building.

'Shit what if they saw me!' Wolf chastised himself inwardly.

Wolf needed to make sure they didn't see anything so he jumped off the dangling piece of metal and onto one of the higher floors of the building. He carefully crept through the shadows and used his night vision, much like a faunes', and spotted the red figure down in the lot outside the fence. She seemed to be just standing there, not really looking at anything in particular. He should be in the clear.

'Hopefully she doesn't get brave' thought Wolf. 'But what if she does? This could get complicated really fast.'

Wolf watched the red figure mess with the fence for 4 or 5 minutes before realizing she would be no problem, and walked away. If only he knew.

Wolf, relieved that red, he decided it was as appropriate a name as any, was either too scared or too dumb, maybe both, to climb the fence. But there was still the worry that they might try it in his absence. Of course, he can't sit there all night waiting for them to leave; he has a job to do.

**AN: I forgot to mention this tid bit up top, but I will probably be updating this on the weekends because of school. Expect each chapter to have around the same amount of words, but this might be slightly longer than most. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm going to start out by saying sorry. I know this fic is not very popular, but I still fell kind of bad for making you wait this long. Either way I also need to say that I wont be able to update every weekend (Life amiright!). Anyway, remember to review!**

* * *

Ruby was having a great time! Having climbed the fence, she was jumping and climbing over everything, running to the top of the building and "Ricolaing" to the sleeping city around her. It was the most fun she had by herself in a long time. She didn't want it to end because she felt like she was on a real adventure! Not one of the fake ones she would go on with her friends, but a real one like the ones Yang would read to her before bed, the stories about shining knights, beautiful princesses, and horrible monsters. Those were always her favorites, and now she was on one of her own... minus shining knights, beautiful princesses, and horrible monsters. Or at least she hoped there were no monsters.

"I got to remember to show this place to everyone back at school someti-" Ruby was cut short by a shearing pain on the back of her head.

"What was that you little, rat?" asked a commanding voice from behind her "Tell someone about this place? He he, I don't think so!"

"Wh-who are you?" said a very dazed Ruby Rose, more than a little frightened.

"Who am I?" responded the strange man. "Don't worry your little head over it, you won't have one soon enough anyway."

Ruby, starting to regain her balance, turned over to see the man in front of her. He was short and plump with pretty ragged clothing, and he smelled like he didn't even remotely understand the concept of hygiene. She also noticed he had a hammer strapped to his belt; he did not look like a construction worker so she assumed that he must be a thug.

"Hey!" yelled the man. "You still with me, or are you trembling with fear! Muahahaha!" Ruby was definitely nervous about this guy. He didn't seem overly threatening, but she still knew she had no chance against him, but it seemed that he had not noticed she was a girl yet. She could use that to her advantage. So with the best manly voice she could muster, which was better than you may think, she said:

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!" The man, obviously surprised by the now standing person's bravado toward him, looked at Ruby shocked.

"Da' fucked you say to me, little boy?" the man retaliated. "I'll pound your face in!"

The man, now enraged, came at Ruby with a slow pace, and Ruby realized her plan did not work so she darted around and away from him. Her hood must have blown off at some point because she heard the man yell a few obscene remarks directed from her back.

"Get back here you little brat!." The man yelled, but it was getting fainter.

When Ruby was sure she had lost him she stopped behind a pillar. She had no idea she had run down as many floors as she did, but she could certainly feel it. Her legs burned with a passion that forced her to sit down, she was panting pretty badly too.

'I hope that's the last of that guy.' She thought. 'I need to get out of here, and fast!'

"Hey! Where'd ya' go ya little brat!" came a very winded and angry voice.

"Uh oh" said Ruby to herself as she turned to see the man coming closer to the pillar she was taking solace behind. Unfortunately for Ruby though, the man saw her and immediately started picking up speed toward her. She ran out from the pillar and the chase was on again.

Eventually when she thought she was through and her legs were about to give out, they did, but not in the way she thought they were going to. Instead, she realized she had run full force into a man. He had a long black-leather jacket on with its hood up. The jacket reached his ankles and was over a black t-shirt. He had black cargo pants on as well. He was also wearing a fabric bracelet around his wrist that was tattered and dirty, and she could only barely make out that it was at one time white.

He, unfazed by her hitting him, just looked down on her with obvious irritation, and walked around and in front of her. He was facing the now still man who, by the look of him, was very confused.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the thug.

"I should ask the same of you, attacking a girl half your size? No, scratch that much less than half _your_ size." The man in black said with a slight chuckle.

"That's it! You're dead now, punk!" Retorted the thug with a menacing glare.

The thug unlatched his hammer from his belt and charged at Black, she couldn't think of anything better to call him currently, and before he even breached half the distance between the two, Black was behind him. The thug turned around with a grunt of frustration, clumsily swinging his hammer as he did so, but it was too late. His unconscious body fell with an audible "thunk" on the floor.

Ruby was both horrified and relieved at the same time. On one hand, this hooded man just saved her life, but on the other, he was worse than the thug! Ruby didn't know how to react to this man or this situation? Should she thank him for helping her, or continue to run for her life? He was so fast, though, it puts her usually speedy legs to shame! She knew she would never outrun him, instead she would face him, even if she had no chance and would surely be kill-Ruby was cut off by the now hoodless man kneeling before her and staring at her with blood red eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

* * *

Wolf was staring at Red, who was obviously in shock, and asked again:

"He did not hurt you correct?" Wolf asked concerned.

He noticed the girls eyes start to dart around the room, obviously looking for an escape route, and tried to put her at ease.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright." This seemed to settle the girl somewhat. So Wolf asked again:

'Are you all right?" This time the girl started to stand, so he did the same. When she was up Wolf could see her better. He guessed that she was about 8 years old, had black hair, and school clothes underneath her cloak, he found said cloak very familiar somehow? He also saw that she had beautiful silver eyes. He had only seen them on one other person before.

'Qrow?' Wolf questioned himself. 'She has to be related to him. I can't believe I did not see it sooner! That cloak especially!'

"Yea, I think I'm alright. Um, thank you…I think." She was visibly tense.

"What is your name miss?" Asked Wolf in the most calming tone he could muster.

"My name is…ummm…A-Amanda!" responded the girl, obviously lying. "Yep, that's me! Amanda…Amanda…B-Burns?"

"You're lying to me. Please don't do that, I really have no time for it." Wolf responded, still keeping his cool tone. "Now, what is your name?"

"The girl, defeated, gave in and told the truth. "My n-name is Ruby R-Rose, sir."

This, Wolf knew, was no lie. Hell, he knew the Roses probably better than she did, and she certainly had her Uncle's eyes. After all these years he never thought he would ever see a Rose ever again.

"Ummm, sir?" came the girls voice, disturbing him from his thoughts. "I told you my name, and it's only right you tell me yours.

Wolf, brought back to the present, figured there was no extra harm that could be done since she has already seen his face.

"You can call me, Wolf." he said, giving a little bow for effect. It seemed to make the girl a little more at ease and even make her smile. Wolf celebrated this inwardly as a small win.

"That's pretty lame." Ruby said, stifling a laugh.

Wolf feigned hurt and said. "Oh, you wound me so, Miss Rose!" This made Ruby smile which Wolf was glad to see. She had been through a lot in the last few minutes alone, obviously.

Of course, any relative to Qrow would have to be tough as nails, and Wolf could see Ruby was all that and more just by looking at her. He would not ask her about her family though, who can tell what she knows. If he were to tell her anything it would only give her more cause to remember him anyway.

"Well now that pleasantries are out of the way, what is a young girl such as yourself doing out in the most dangerous part of Vale, in the middle of the night, and alone of all things?" asked Wolf.

"Well…you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" the girl seemed a little worried, but Wolf, not knowing who he would tell, agreed.

"Alright, I promise. So wha-"Wolf was abruptly cut off by the girl who abruptly threw her pinkie in his face.

"Pinkie promise?" asked the girl, still looking skeptical.

"What is a…how you say… "pinkie promise"?" Wolf asked, very confused at the notion of using any external appendage for promising.

"What!? You've never done a pinkie promise!?" said an absolutely flabbergasted Ruby Rose. She legitimately looked like someone had just kicked her.

"Ummm…no." responded a still very confused Wolf.

"What the heck kind of rock did you crawl out of!?" yelled Ruby, almost sounding insulted.

"Hey now, I'm sorry I have bigger problems in my life tha…I'm not having this discussion with you. Just do it and be done, I'm begging you!" and so she did. They intertwined pinkie fingers and she retold the story of how she was forced by her sister, almost killed by a rat, found the lot, and how she ran into that psychopath.

"Well, that is quite the story you have there." said Wolf, with a bit of a chuckle slipping out. "I'm afraid playtime is over though, and it's time you went home. This is no place for children." Wolf put some sternness in that last sentence to try and help it hit home in the girls mind.

"Well I would not call it playtime, but…I guess you're right Wolfie." said Ruby with a bit of sadness seeping into her voice.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Wolf was totally taken back by that name she had called him. It was something he had not heard in a very long time, a lifetime really.

"Huh? Oh, Wolfie? Sorry I thought it was a nicer name than Wolf. Wolf sounds so mean and nasty. Wolfie is fluffy!" Said Ruby, with an incredible amount of excitement in her voice.

"Heh, yea…I guess it is." Wolf was immediately taken back to before that day, before all his problems started, before he lost everything...

* * *

**So theres my dumb little "action" sequence ha ha, and the plot thickens a little! Hope you enjoyed it, but remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Hey, for those of you that care, I'm back! I know you have probably been lost while waiting for the highly anticipated Ch. 3 of "Chance Encounters", and I understand this! So on with the show!**

**Edit: I forgot to add a little, but very important, tidbit at the end. So just scroll to the last couple paragraphs if you have already read this once before. Otherwise, just enjoy!**

Ruby was scared, to be sure, but this man…she was unsure how to feel about him. He seemed genuine in his attempt to help her. _'Heck he saved my life! That's got to mean something, right?' _she thought to herself.

They had been sneaking down the building for a few minutes with Wolf constantly leading the way. This was fine by her because she could not see jack squat in the building. She even began to wonder how she got up in the first place.

"Stay here for a second, Ruby." said Wolf with a noticeable amount of urgency.

This is how it had been going for the past 6 minutes since they had started making their way down the giant metal deathtrap. They would walk for about a minute, stop, Wolf would check ahead, and they would continue their journey. Ruby, however, had started noticing more and more edge in Wolf's tone as they descended. It made Ruby wonder what he knew that she did not. She had asked him why he had been at the site, but he just smiled and told her it was "Top Secret". This irritated Ruby because she told him her whole story, but got nothing in return.

"Are we almost there?" Ruby whined.

"Almost, I believe it shouldn't be long now." Replied Wolf calmly, even though this was the fifth or sixth time Ruby had asked that same question.

"I'm hungry…and tired!" retorted Ruby with a little yawn. She thought this might get him to pity her, at which point she could get him to carry her on his back so she could rest. She had been out all night after all, and she was quite tired…and hungry.

"Doesn't that suck." Replied Wolf with a bit of a glare that sentenced all Ruby's hopes to their graves. "Maybe if you went home like most good boys and girls do after school, you wouldn't be."

Ruby knew she was on the losing side of the argument, so she shut up.

* * *

They walked for another 2 or three minutes before finally reaching the bottom. There was not much going on, and there did not seem to be much out of place. This worried Wolf. He knew that the thugs couldn't be far, but not knowing left the possibility of accidently stumbling upon them. He continued with caution.

"Stay quiet, Ruby." said Wolf sternly.

He needed to get her to safety so he could continue his mission without complication, everyone was counting on him. He could not fail.

As the two crept closer to the gate he heard a laugh come from somewhere to their left and he quickly grabbed Ruby and Shade Stepped behind a crate. His semblance proves very effective in situations like this. It allows him to teleport short distances without being seen.

"Whrt waes thrt?" came a smothered voice under his arm. "Hry lrt me owts!"

"Shut up!" scolded Wolf as he watched a man come from behind a dumpster. He was roughly 6' 1", and big like the man from before, but he actually carried a sword. It was not that man that interested him however; it was the man that followed. The second man had a dark grey trench coat with brown pants and black shoes. He also had a head of orange hair, and his signature cane; the Melodic Cudgel. Roman Torchwhick may not look like much, but wherever he was there was sure to be trouble.

"Yea, I got it! I'll go check on him now, alright?" asked the first man.

"Good, I have not been able to call him and we can't afford any screw ups. This is very important!" said Torchwhick with thinly veiled disdain.

"Yea, cause blowin' up a few animals is soooo important!" retorted the big guy under his breath.

"What was that, Kyle? I couldn't quite hear." asked Torchwhick sarcastically.

"Nah, it's nothin'!" the man yelled back.

After a few more moments both men had dispersed and he was in the clear.

"Herro? Rye crnt breewd!" came a small voice still being smothered by his hand.

"Gah!" exclaimed Ruby as she was freed from Wolf's grip. "I could ha-mromphg!" Wolf started holding her mouth again to avoid the men hearing her.

"Hey! Don't you realize that the guy I took care of is only one of many! There are many more where he came from, and their all more than willing to kill both of us should they find us here!"

"Erm Sarrwy" came the girl's muffled apology.

Wolf let go of her once more.

"Alright its past time you got out of here. It's far too dangerous!" said Wolf pointing toward the fence roughly one- hundred feet away.

"Did you teleport?" the girl excitedly, but quietly, asked.

"Wha-Oh. Yes that is my semblance. It allows me to teleport. Only about fifty-feet at most, but it is incredibly useful in my…erm…business." Wolf responded.

"Are you a hunter?" asked the girl, barely controlling herself.

Wolf was caught off guard by her question, but realized the benefits that lay within. If he were to say yes, this whole thing would seem like some heroic mission and perhaps she would be more willing to listen…and keep it a secret.

"Um…yes…yes I am." Its good thing Ruby Rose was not a good a lie detector, else she would be able to easily see through his disguise.

"Really!" That's so coo-mrphg." And Wolf was covering her mouth again.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stop that!" said Wolf, starting to get seriously agitated. He let go.

"I'm sorry, but I have never talked to an actual hunter before!"

'_Nor are you._' thought Wolf, feeling a little bad for lying to the girl. He had actually grown to feel a little responsible for her situation, considering that it may have been him that lead her to this place. He actually wanted to protect her.

"It all makes sense now though! You knocking out that man, saving me, and being here! You're on some top secret mission to save the day aren't you!" said an ever excited Ruby Rose, who was now starting to drool a little.

"Yea, that's me! Just here to help!" Wolf was never a good lire, but it was not entirely a lie, so it was not difficult to play along._  
_

"So are you ready to listen now?" asked Wolf. "It's very important for you to get to safety."

"Yea I guess so…" responded Ruby "Oh! I never thanked you for saving my life. Soooo…thanks!"

"It's no trouble Ruby. I just need you to get to a safe place, please." said wolf with a genuinely caring tone.

"Ok! I'll do whatever it takes to help, and if that means not being here, then I'll do it!" said Ruby, using her heroic voice again.

"Thank you Ruby, truly. This means a lot." Said Wolf. "I guess this is goodbye."

Wolf checked around the corner of the box they were still tucked behind to see nobody there and returned to Ruby.

"You should go now, before somebody comes." said Wolf to try and move things along. Instead though Ruby darted forward and gave Wolf a hug that made even Wolf feel sad she was going.

"I promise you Wolfie I'll be a huntress one day and help people just like you! Maybe when I do become one, we can be friends." said Ruby with a lot of a determination in her voice that surprised Wolf. He knew she was being sincere.

"Yes, I believe I would like that. Now go, before they find us." With that Ruby turned and ran for the fence. When she reached it she turned and gave Wolf one last glance before starting to climb it. She reached the top moments later and jumped down to run into the darkness.

Wolf was relieved that she was gone, but also rather sad. She was a good kid and would make a damn fine huntress one day. He knew it. She reminded him of his little sister. Wolf smiled at the thought.

'_No time for nostalgia now._' thought Wolf. He then turned, ran out from behind the crate, and toward the office the men had come out of. '_Perhaps they left something behind_'

When he entered he saw that it was rather small inside. The room was lit from the ceiling, and had rectangular windows on both walls. There was also an office desk near the back that caught Wolf's eyes. The rest was irrelevant.

Wolf moved toward the desk and searched the drawers to see if there was anything useful within. He searched all but one, which was locked. It was a rather weak lock however, so he picked it quickly and found a folder labeled "New Info".

Wolf rifled through the pages to find various information pertaining to people like his Master, Cinder Fall, and, surprisingly, himself. He stopped and read a little bit of his file and was shocked about how much they knew about him.

Some of the pages just talked about him being "Extremely Dangerous!" or "To be avoided and reported!" There were some more disturbing finds in latter areas of his file however, things he himself did not ever talk about. The file even stated who and what he was. "_Beomorph… age: 67… Name: Jannis, Jason." _He next read through his bio that talked in minor detail about the entirety of his life. "_Family killed by raiders…lived on the streets until he joined the White Feng…partially trained by the hunter, Maxwell Rose_"

The last part hit him the hardest. He could not believe that they knew that! Hell, he hadn't thought about that man for well on ten years at this point. It brought him too much pain to even think about Rose. Maxwell Rose was the grandfather to Ruby, he knew. He had taken Wolf in, offered him a home. Wolf was practically his son and a part of his family. Max had eventually started training him with a sword. Wolf had even gotten to know the man's daughter, Summer, and son, Jeremy. Jeremy especially. They were fast friends and were as close as brothers. Wolf was even the one who gave him the name Qrow, though he could not remember why. Summer, Ruby's mother, always tagged along with Qrow and himself always insisting that she would do whatever they did. She was quite adorable back then. 'Not so much after she became a huntress.' Wolf thought with fondness.

"Well look who is here boys" came a cocky voice from the door.

Wolf looked up to see Roman Torchwick with a lackey on either side of him. The three were all smiles.

**AN: Ok so thats CH. 3! We are getting to the end of this little story, and the next chapter will probably be the last. Also, sorry for making this a Wolf (or rather a Jason, amiright!) chapter. I know I said I would try to divide it 50/50, but I kinda got on a role near the end. The good news is that I just got out of school so I will ABSOLUTELY get the next chapter out sooner than it took this one. anyway, remember to follow/ favorite if you like it. OH! Don't forget to review! See you next time.**


End file.
